


死囚

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Summary: CP：芝诺光♂预警：囚禁，强迫行为，暴力，流血，窒息，穿刺，单箭头（或许连单箭头也不能算





	死囚

一声巨响从牢笼里传来，守卫的每一个士兵、包括他自己，都明白接下来将会发生什么。

他被芝诺斯按在床板上，脸颊的伤口蹭着粗糙的木板。青紫色的肿块成脉络状延伸到他的耳朵后面，嘴角的血痂渗出新的血丝，这些伤口从未痊愈过，就算他的身体有异于常人的恢复力，旧伤口愈合前总有新伤口覆盖上去。

看管他的人有时会故意“忘记”给他治疗和送饭，这当然是被芝诺斯指示的，但如果他们第二天还会忘记，芝诺斯会直接取他们性命。曾经的英雄就这样在模棱两可的看护下生活，圈养他的人不会给他最好的待遇，困境可以磨砺猛兽的牙齿。

今天芝诺斯也如约造访，没有人和他约定过，一切都凭他的突发奇想。他按着光，像按着一块石板，或是按着毙命的猎物，这双手常年握刀，有一层粗糙的茧，皮肤的热量透过茧传递到光的脸颊上，他感觉到了芝诺斯的狂热、兴奋、以及两人交缠在一起的刺耳的心跳声。他像套上项圈的猎物，被迫匍匐在主人精神错乱的统治下。

第一次被侵犯前，他不知道自己的身体可以做到那种动作，芝诺斯压在他身上，他几乎听到自己骨骼断裂的声音。那天他流了很多血，骨头也被打断两根，可他还是挺过来了，在明白对方会因为自己的吼叫而更加兴奋后，他就算把牙咬出血也不会再发出一点声音，为此芝诺斯扫兴过几天，只有短短几天，随后他变本加厉地使用暴力和言语威胁，他对此异常执着，仿佛坚信自己会从中找到乐趣。

在一些时候，他们会有很短暂的对话，更多时候只有芝诺斯在自言自语，他重复一些话并且乐在其中。在阿拉米格和多玛的王宫，或者加雷马的任何一个地方，他说的每一句话都有人呼应阿谀，但在此刻，在破烂得快要散架的床上，他只能喋喋不休地唱独角戏。

“说话。”

没有回答。芝诺斯揪着光的头发把他甩到墙边，光脚腕上的镣铐连接的铁链发出一声巨响，铁链另一端的床腿也吱吱呀呀地叫了一声。光依旧一言不发。

芝诺斯极其缓慢地走到他前方，单膝跪地，温和地同他对视。

“你应该取悦我，讨我欢心，或许我会让你多活几天。”

光沉静地看着他，那双眼睛里的阴暗大过愤怒，杀意是如此纯粹，以至于芝诺斯满意地眯起了眼睛。

“不过，如果你和那些普通奴隶一样的话……我大概很快就会觉得乏味吧。”

他笑了，下一秒他拔刀，将光刺向他咽喉的手钉死在地上，光吼了一声，血迅速从伤口淌出，渗进地砖的缝隙里。芝诺斯松开刀柄，抬起下巴，痴迷地欣赏光压抑痛苦的表情。他的猎物穿了很少的衣服，必要时可以一件不穿，这全凭他的兴趣。他的一根手指伸进光的后穴中，随后是两根，他心不在焉地动了动手指，没遇到太大的阻力。

“我想想……一开始应该这样做，没错吧？”芝诺斯低声笑了，“伤口已经长好了，真是可喜可贺。”

那里撕裂状的伤口确实好了，没人能在第一次就适应那种庞然大物。加雷马人身形高大，阴茎的大小是人类男性的数倍，它第一次就横冲直撞进了光的身体，带着血和精液的润滑。也许是不想让难得的玩具损坏，又也许是别的什么原因，芝诺斯学会了粗略的扩张，他没有耐心做这种事，因此总是草草了事，但聊胜于无。

光的呼吸逐渐平复，气氛又变得捉摸不定，芝诺斯抬眼看他，他艰难地撑起身体，垂着眼帘仿佛在思考，芝诺斯移开视线，下一个瞬间他扑向芝诺斯的脖颈，拼尽全力地咬了下去。

没有片刻犹豫，芝诺斯一拳打在他的小腹，光吐出的血溅在他的盔甲上，成为千百人鲜血中微小的一部分。芝诺斯又砸了一拳，不带任何感情，平静地像削一块木头。光的内脏似乎都拧成一团，他眼前发黑，干呕着喘了好一会，他听到布料摩擦、以及盔甲坠地的声音，直到芝诺斯操进来的那一刻才意识到自己还睁着眼睛。

他看不清具体的事物，只听见芝诺斯咬着牙低笑：“就是这种表情，被逼迫到这种境地，还有胆量殊死一搏，你果然……和我是同类。”

又开始了。光心想，他可以在这种行为中找到乐趣，或许他根本不是人类，哪怕蛮神都会比他更有同理心。

多亏了他咬的那一口，芝诺斯完全勃起了，年轻的帝国皇子兴致正高昂，仿佛怪物的阴茎粗长狰狞，紫红色的龟头已经没入光的后穴。没有任何润滑，仅有的两下扩张也不过走个过场，光痛得抽了一口气，试图并拢腿制止对方的侵入，芝诺斯居高临下地看他，像在看一名欲拒还迎的处女。

他没能再冒出多余的想法，膝盖被掰开，芝诺斯彻彻底底地、完完全全地操进了他的身体。两人同时低吼一声，光后背绷紧，又一次用力咬住芝诺斯的脖子，这次他没有被打，芝诺斯粗鲁地喘气，拔出一点阴茎，随后用更狠的力道捅进去，光颤抖着松口，喉结滚动，喉咙里发出破碎的怒吼。他的后背抵住墙，被动地跟着芝诺斯的动作上下起伏，刚挣扎着坐起来，芝诺斯忽然用力掐住他脖子，他的后脑猛地撞在墙上，袭来的疼痛让他愈发清醒，喉结被对方的虎口卡住，仿佛钉入一根钢针，窒息的痛苦让他的头几乎炸开，芝诺斯的手仿佛是滚烫的铁铸造的，光两眼充血，一掌拍向芝诺斯的耳朵。

芝诺斯结结实实地挨了一下，别在耳后的金发散出来几根，耳朵里随后流出了血，他的耳膜破了。芝诺斯收回手，慢悠悠地把那几根头发别回去，耳朵里的血流经他的耳垂和脖颈，血量很少，他看起来稀松平常，但总算是没有掐死他的猎物。

光大口地呼吸，脱力般靠在墙上，他重心后仰，芝诺斯抬起了他的一条腿。腿上有很多伤痕，有些是过去战斗留下的勋章，有些是芝诺斯留下的标记，靠近大腿根的地方，这些标记更为密集，大部分都很新，颜色是健康的褐色或淡红色，芝诺斯很爱惜光这里的伤口，尽管爱惜这个词用在他身上未免有些可笑。

芝诺斯换了个姿势，好操得更深，阴茎几乎捅到光的肚子里。光没法再反抗，他一只手被钉在地上，整个人被芝诺斯庞大的身体压得动弹不得，只能以微小的幅度颤抖，芝诺斯掐着他的腰深入，每一下都操出一块肠肉，带着白沫，逐渐把他的形状撑开，好让他完全适应自己。

光被顶得发抖，他的后脑勺依旧抵住墙，身体被芝诺斯带着耸动。他从内而外地被打开，内脏仿佛都腐烂了，腐烂流出的汁水顺着后穴淌出来，深秋的果实无人采摘，就那样烂在树上。他是沾满尘土的野草，被摘下撕烂捣碎，装进肮脏的瓶子，陈列在豪华的展示柜中。这场冷酷的侵犯里没有他的个人意志，他是芝诺斯独享的陈酿，是芝诺斯掌控的玩具，是被芝诺斯操烂的妓女。

他空出的那只手的指缝里都是鲜血和碎肉，他在芝诺斯的后背肩膀和手臂上留下痛苦的证明，芝诺斯再将这些痛苦分毫不差地交还给他。他们传递痛苦，仿佛在交媾中不存在任何的快乐。事实上他在被填满的同时也勃起了，芝诺斯的筋脉粗暴地剐过他的敏感处，让他在疼痛中几乎发疯，皇太子虽不甚在意身下的人是否得到满足，但他的尺寸太过惊人，总能让那块肉熟透。

光先射了出来，每次都是这样，他不了解性事，被稍微操弄一下就可以高潮。芝诺斯显然没他这么好糊弄，他乐于看到光比自己先高潮的局面，仿佛他是略胜一筹的将领，或者更具征服力的野兽。

“你还是老样子。”他心满意足地评价。

光颤抖地射出一股股精液，他暂时没了力气，只是暂时，芝诺斯很有耐心地折腾他，操他的速度居然慢了下来。带茧的手离开他的腰，逐渐向上，抚摸他的伤口，碾过他红肿的乳头，轻轻按在他颤动的喉结上。光的身体因高潮而敏感了一倍，偏偏此刻的芝诺斯又执着于挑起他的情欲，他牙关紧闭，不让一丝呻吟漏出来。芝诺斯的手继续向上轻抚，缓缓划过他的下巴，最后停在他脸颊旁，缓慢又不容置疑地撬开他的牙缝，同时用最温柔的力度操他。

光发出半声呻吟，紧接着他死死咬住了芝诺斯的两根手指，芝诺斯吸了一口气，身下的动作也停了一瞬，他迅速在光最敏感的那块肉上狠狠冲撞了一下。然后抬手拔起光手上的那把刀，刀脱离骨骼的速度很快，比他插入的速度还要快一点，这在最大程度上减轻了光的痛苦，但光还是痛得抽搐。

疼痛和快感掺杂在一起，血沿着光的下巴滴在胸前，形成一滩小小的湖泊。芝诺斯手指用力捏光的两颊，光咬他的力度被遏制，他却失望地啧了一声，放轻了力道。骨节在那人嘴里咯吱作响，皮肉被撕咬得鲜血淋漓，手指仿佛马上就要断开，事实可能也确实是这样，芝诺斯却惘然不顾，他忍耐地深呼吸，用力抽插几下，满足地射进了他私人的玩具中。仿佛手指传来的痛苦是春药，是他狩猎的甜点，疼痛也好，性欲也罢，也许他根本分不清这两者，一切能让他快乐的东西都是一样的。

他拔出疲软的性器，不忘抽出手指，完好的一只手亲昵地摸了摸光的耳垂，动作轻柔，仿佛两人是十二神祝福下交换初吻的伴侣，而芝诺斯根本不信奉任何神。他真的俯身去亲吻他的猎物，像学习人类社交行为的怪物，他在光的口中尝到了血的味道，光也回应了他，这点铁锈味愈发浓郁，他们用力撕咬彼此的唇舌，在接吻的同时厮杀。像两头要死的野兽一样吮吸彼此的伤口，芝诺斯正在发情，他的欲望没有尽头，他可以永远操干下去，半勃的阴茎顶着光的小腹，在那上面留下水渍和残留的精液。

“今天我很有时间。”芝诺斯贴着他的额头说。他们距离很近，随时可以再交换一个吻，光看到了他牙缝里的鲜血。

芝诺斯又笑了，光不知道他为什么开心，所以他依旧冷冷地盯着芝诺斯。他脸上湿润，是一些咸的液体，这些液体并不是泪水，他们都清楚，没有人在这场战争中屈服。

所以芝诺斯的狩猎仍将继续。

“来吧，好好考虑如何杀死我吧――就像我一直给你示范的那样，抓住每一个机会，捅穿我的心脏，咬断我的喉咙。

“这是只属于我们的战场。

“我的猎物……我的挚友啊……”


End file.
